


Lingering fear

by Lame_Writer



Series: Little by little [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Amputation, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Chasing, Crying, Death, Gen, Gore, Homicide, Horror, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Killing, Killings, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Trust, Men Crying, Murder, Murderer, No Mercy, No Sex, Planned killings, Pre planned, Pre planned murder, Predator vs Prey, Revenge, Ruthless, Serial Killers, Stalker, Stalking, Tears, Traps, Trust Issues, bear trap, bruised, killer, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Series: Little by little [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782088
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Lingering fear

’Nows my chance’

he cringed at every crack, break & other sound that came out in the gruesome moments, it made him feel sick to his core but he had to suck it up for his own survival. His heart sank as he saw her body go limp on the ground. Soon it became silent, he was hoping that he was in the clear - hoping that TeruTeru was distracted enough for him to make a hasty escape, feeling his body tense up as adrenaline pumped through his badly quickly; his breaths becoming shallow and anxious, yet almost quiet. Staring through the line of sight he had that led through the fork in the road of the hallway, his thoughts hammering in his skull on full blast as he felt his hands start to shake. The sound of humming from the flickering, dim lights overhead being the only other thing he heard besides his breaths and rapid heartbeat drumming through his ears. Soon he held his breath, shakily and slowly leaving his hiding spot - looking around to see no one at first other than what once was a lively Chiaki now reduced to a dead corpse that was slaughtered without mercy given. His vision was temporarily a blur, only seeing ahead of him as everything else faded away in his mind. Feeling his lungs near collapse on him, taking the first few steps away towards the fork in the road, between the darkened hallways that none led to the smallest hint of safety as they winced with each footstep in a silent evil omen that came and flooded and drowned out any signs for calm to never set in. 

Walking down, each step, each echo - felt as if he was marching closer and closer to his death. Wanting to shake away the painful thought, but it only seemed to keep a harsh hold around him. Keeping his hands to his sides as they turned to shaky fists. Lungs heavy as iron and sweat droplets forming from the thought of being trapped in this game of cat and mouse forever. 

——

Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko wandered another hall, much darker than the rest - looking around for something to restrain TeruTeru with or at least somewhere he wouldn’t find them. 

“I don’t,,I don’t understand” kazuichi mumbled suddenly, making fuyuhiko subtly flinch - turning his head to his friend. 

”I don’t either, none of us do..” he swallowed the lump in his throat.

”but hey - when this is all over we can go back to the way things were” he tried to be optimistic, to try and give some hope and light to the situation. Kazuichi smiled shortly, a small chuckle coming out. 

”really ?” He mumbled, the light growing back in his eyes - making the small blonde worry that it will disappear soon, but none the less he nodded and gave a smile in return - playfully punching Kazuichi‘s arm, they both laughed. The only light time they might have for a while. The sound of an echoing snap erupted a second time, the first tie being ignored - yet this one was louder. Sending a sudden wince through both of them as they stopped dead in their tracks, deer in headlights for the long two minutes - fearful silence sinking in with the thick tension that could be cut with a knife. Their expressions showed their true fear like a painted canvas, trying to hide it was impossible as they stared ahead of them, eyes darting side to side with the dim lighting casting shadows across the floor.

he unforgiving, iron grip of the tension mixed silence drowned them, sticking them in place where they stood. The sound of soft breaths that were silenced out of fear ringing through each of their ears. Strain in their bodies form the sudden rush they got - Fuyuhiko was first to move, only taking a few mere steps forward. The fear of TeruTeru being just around the corner was swirling in his mind - making it echo and outmatch his voice of reason by volume. 

”I don’t know about this..” Kazuichi mumbled as hugged himself, no longer frozen from shock but only paranoid. 

”not sure about what ? Peko said she would meet us just a little further down,, I just..I just know it” his very momentary silence didn’t help the situation, his usual confidence in his decisions was now crumbled to self doubt and questioning. He didn’t want his friend to see through that though, for both their sakes. 

”but how do we know she wasn’t murder-“

”DON’T say that” he snapped - silencing himself to just a soft angered tone after the first word, Kazuichi flinched - taking a step back. While Fuyuhiko rubbed his temples 

”I don’t want to think about that..she wouldn’t give in so easily so let’s go” he finished - moving his arms back to his sides and started to walk with Kazuichi following suit. 

”why was it a good idea to even split up ?”

”because, if we were all in a group he could easily just kill us all - and you heard Monokuma, we aren’t allowed to kill him or we’d die anyway.” He mumbled, his eyes scattering to everywhere in front of him. Kazuichi slumped his shoulders a bit in a way to reassure himself to the best of his ability. Deep down, however - he knew there could only be so much he could say that would reassure himself and his friend until it becomes futile. The sound of heavy metal scratching against the tile erupted suddenly - once a small murmur, but now becoming louder and louder as it came closer and closer. Wanting to silence their ragged breaths wasn’t an option as their lingering fear was on top of them. 

”wha-what are you doing ?!” Kazuichi whisper yelled to Fuyuhiko, grabbing a glass bottle from the nearest corner of the room. 

”trying to find someway to protect us until we get to the others” he responded quietly, cursing himself for being quiet in his tone - internally fearing it made him look weak, but Kazuichi just nodded. He wanted to help too, but he was worried about the rule - the one only rule that was of most concern. 

”what’re you standing there for ?? Come on !” Fuyuhiko pulled Kazuichi out of his thoughts in a matter of moments, but to Kazuichi it felt like an eternity-he shook his head to get a grip of himself, then nodded and went up ahead to Fuyuhiko. 

”just,,don’t kill him-“ 

”I’m aware, Souda.” 

”I know you are but -“

“look we don’t have time to sit here and talk over this, when we’re in a safer place, then - and only then we’ll discuss further” 

”b-“ Kazuichi started, quickly shutting himself up in fear that someone else was listening and gave a small, meek ‘mhm’ - following close behind at first, then next to him quickly in fear of being left behind by his friend. 

”What if..what if we don’t make it ?” Kazuichi suddenly asked as they drew closer to the noise - making Fuyuhiko‘ space turn to a hint of fear and shock. 

”What do you mean ?”

”What do I mean ? What do I mean ?? We aren’t able to kill him, we don’t know how we even got here and-and we don’t know how to get out..” Kazuichi’s voice started to crack subtly at first, wavering as more emotion was clinging onto his words. 

”hey,,hey Kazuichi- look at me” he spoke softly, stopping and standing in front of Kazuichi - and he did. 

”don’t say that-we don’t know what’s going to happen sure but, we’ll be able to get out of here I just know it” He shortly smiled in hopes it would give reassurance even the smallest bit of hope would be enough. 

”but what if-“

”no ‘but what if’ I just, I know we’ll get out of here-you, me, Peko, everyone - we just need to hideout for a while”

kazuichi went silent, looking at Fuyuhiko, then the ground. He nodded after a moment of what could be assumed would be debating in his mind - looking back at Fuyuhiko again. 

”you trust me, don’t you souda ?”

”...yeah - yeah I do, I guess I’m just paranoid” 

”I get that, but we have to stick to the task at hand, for our sake,, for their sake too”

”you’re right..- let’s get going, they’re probably waiting for us like you said” he smiled a bit, although shaky - it was understandable why. 

”that’s the spirit” he chuckled - his mood lightening up slightly, until he remembered why they’re in the situation they’re in in the first place. Moving a few steps back from Kazuichi before turning around. 

”lets get going, time isn’t on our side right now”

as they got closer to the slightly brighter lighted side of the hall, the fresh, almost intense smell of iron hit them like bricks. Hey didn’t stop however, time wasn’t on their side - and the noises, they sounded more like pained grunts, and the metal dragging with it didn’t sound like TeruTeru in the slightest - or at least that’s what they could assume. Starting to speed walk around the corner to see who, or what it was. 

”What the fuck ?!” Kazuichi suddenly exclaimed, his eyes fixated to the ground where a very bloodied Hajime was dragging himself.

“What the hell happened ?!” Fuyuhiko asked, wrapping his arms around Hajime to help him up, only to be pushed away. 

”he-he ki-killed chia-aki” he stuttered out in pain, tears still rolling down his stained face. 

”I-I watc-wtche-d her die an-and I tried gettin-getting out but..” he turned to the large bear trap that was sunken deep into his only leg that wasn’t ripped from his body. 

”how the fuck weren’t you able to notice it ?”

”I-it..it came out so s-s-suddenly - I didn’t h-have time to react” 

”please just let us help you in some way !” Kazuichi desperately offered, only for hajime to shake his head in response. 

”I’ll d-die of blood loss before then” 

”I’m surprised you’re even still alive now-“ Fuyuhiko sympathetically spoke - only for Kazuichi to hit his elbow into him. 

looking behind Hajime was a thick trail of blood, he dragged himself quite far, farther than expected. His other leg was clean off, as if a Strong wire were to tear it off for him, his arms were cut, bruised and messy. It looked as if they were littered with future scarring. 

”please we can’t just sit here and-“

”even if I do live w-what makes you think it’ll help any ??” His voice becoming more strained as his elbows gave out under him as he fell against the floor. 

”I can make you new limbs ! They’ll look real and everything - just please -“ Kazuichi even tried to pick him up only to get the same reaction - while Fuyuhiko looked for some kind of bandage, anything - to keep Hajime alive. 

”just don’t le-let anyone else die in his hands won’t you ?”

”we can’t promise that, but - we’ll do our best” Fuyuhiko sadly responded, there were no supplies - and the ones that were there were emptied, broken, toyed with to give a false sense of hope to a somehow barely surviving victim. It to say the least, infuriated Fuyuhiko - having to watch a peer hanging on the last string of life as it slowly unraveled in their grasp. Kazuichi could only and was only allowed to prop Hajime up, letting him sit against the wall. His breaths were weary and weak, slow and getting slower - his eyes hooded and mouth at slight agape, in a sad smile. 

”never thought it’d end like..this-you know ?” He muttered, getting some nods to the people sitting in front of him. 

”thought this..I thought this was a chance for something great - .. guess everyone makes mistakes”

”don’t say that, you didn’t - we didn’t know it would be like this !” Fuyuhiko cut him off, hoping to soothe him in some way as he was dying a slow and painful death. A pained chuckle coming from Hajime. 

”when we refused...I...hoped it would stop this-I was hoping it would end this and we could go home”

”we didn’t know what we were up against” Fuyuhiko replied again, as Kazuichi was biting his tongue - glossy eyes as he held back tears as much as Fuyuhiko was. 

”don’t be shy Kazuichi” Hajime joked-

”you can say anything”

”I just don’t want to loose you ! I don’t want to loose my friends !” Kazuichi broke. 

”I know..but hey, we’ll be here, I’ll always be here. Never forget that, ok ?”

”but I want you here ! I want all of you here ALIVE !”

”sadly, in my case,, I can’t be here like this for long but - I’ll be with you all that I can,, even in death” 

”we’re going to all miss you a lot” Fuyuhiko mumbled - looking down at the ground now, not able to look Hajime in the eyes anymore as his heart twisted and broke at the seams. 

the grim reality soon came forth in front of them as Hajime slumped - no longer able to take the pain, the burning. His eyes going dull - lifeless, yet still open. The silence was piercing through them. Kazuichi held back sobs while Fuyuhiko moved his hand to close Hajimes eyes for respect. Slowly standing back up to his dead friend then to Kazuichi. 

“we have to go..”

“but he’s still - we can still, this can’t be right ! We have to - !”

“we can’t do ANYTHING he’s gone - he’s dead ! I wish I could’ve fucking done something too, but this was HIS dying fucking wish - ! Now we have to keep going..”

“going where ? To our own deaths ?! I can’t, I promised that I wouldn’t leave anyone behind !”

”well sometimes we have to break those promises ! I told you we’d be able to make it out of this, but some of us won’t make it - maybe the rest of us can !”


End file.
